twisted fate
by Okami Hoshi
Summary: what happenes when a girl interfears with links journy and becomes part of the adventure? sorrry, can't spell


Okami: I really shouldn't be writing behind my friends' backs. But I like to write fan fiction. If they find out what I am doing, they are going to kill me. Omi: hey Okami, what are you doing?" Okami: just typing *trying to hide the screen* Omi: about what? Okami: nothing. Omi: oh, let me see. *Omi drags Okami from the screen and starts to read* Omi: you wrote a fan fic about Link. HEY LINK, YOU NEED TO READ THIS! Okami: I am going to get killed for this. I better run. Bye!  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Link started to walk away from were he was. He took a few steps and looked back again. The mysterious Sheik was still standing there, not moving. He turned around and started to walk again. He still couldn't believe what happened. Seven years have really passed. The last thing he remembered was pulling out the master sword, then Ganondorf appeared, then he blacked out. What happened over the years? Link asked himself. "Link, don't forget to head to Kakariko village," Sheik said.  
Link walked out of the Temple of Light. He walked into Castle town. He was in shock. There where no people. There were Redead every where. Link put his head down. "Ganon, you are going to pay for this," Link vowed.  
Link snuck past all of the Redead. He walked out of the Castle town. He felt the evil presents all around him. "Ganon took over everything, didn't he?" Link asked. "I think he did," Navi responded. "Well, that means we have to stop his evil rain," Link said.  
Link walked towards Kakariko village. The evil energy grew stronger. Link drew out the Master sword. He walked up the stairs and into the village. He looked around the corner. He saw Ganon. He was holding a girl. Fear came over Link. It's Zelda. Link thought. He charged at Ganon. His back was turned. Link thrusted the Master sword at Ganon. Ganon turned around in time to block it. "Let go of Zelda!" Link shouted. "No, she is coming with me," Ganon mocked.  
Link jumped backwards. The girl was unconscious. Link ran towards him again. Ganon went to block, but Link jump to the side and cut Ganon's arm. He screamed in pain. He dropped the girl. Sheik rushed over and grabbed her. Ganon looked over and saw Sheik on a house with the girl. Ganon turned and looked at Link. "I will be back to get her," Ganon vowed.  
Ganon was gone with a cloud of black smoke. Link put the Master sword back into the sheath. Sheik came down from the house. He had the girl in his arms. "Is she all right?" Link asked. "I don't know. We should get her some help," Sheik said.  
Link nodded. They went into a house. There was a woman in the house. "What happened? Is Ganon still out there?" the woman asked. "No, he is gone," Link said.  
The woman looked at Sheik's arms. She saw the girl. "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" "She got attacked by Ganon. Is it all right if we use one of the rooms in your house?" Sheik asked. "No, I don't mind. Please, follow me. I will show you a room she can stay in."  
Link and Sheik followed the Woman. She led them to an empty room. Sheik put the girl in the bed. Sheik looked at his arm. There was blood on it. "Can you please bring me some bandages?" Sheik asked the woman. "Yes I can," the woman responded.  
The woman left the room. Sheik took out some herds. "Link, can you please leave?" Sheik asked. "Ok," Link agreed in confusion.  
Link left the room. The woman went into the room as he left. Link went into the front room. He sat down. Half an hour later, Sheik came out of the room. He walked down to Link. "Is Zelda all right?" Link asked. "Yes, she is fine, but I don't think she is Zelda," Sheik said. "What so you mean?' "Well, she is quite different. I don't even think she belongs here in Hyrule." "Really? Well then, where is she from then?" "I don't know. We'll have to find out when she wakes up."  
Link looked at the door. He didn't know what to think now. "I wonder if she is the other," Sheik asked him self. "The other what?" Link asked.  
Sheik turned to Link. "Don't worry about it. We will see when se wakes."  
Link stood up and started to walk through the room. Link woke up as the sun was rising. He walked out side and started to practice with the Master sword. He still had to get use to his grown up body and the sword. Sheik was in the room with the girl. She started to stir. Sheik looked over and the girl opened her eyes. "Linda, can you go get Link?" he asked.  
The woman nodded her head and left the room. The girl rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" she mumbled. "You are in Hyrule," Sheik responded. "Huh!?" "You're in Hyrule."  
The girl sat up in bed as Link walked into the room. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Sheik and this is Link. What is your name," Sheik asked. "My name is Sochi. How did I get to this place?" the blonde asked confusion. "You don't know how you got here," Link asked. "No, and this doesn't look like where I'm form at all," Sochi added.  
  
Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen next. And who is this girl and where is she from? And what was sheik talking about the other swords man? We'll see in the next chapter. 


End file.
